This invention relates to emergency rescue equipment, and more particularly to a hydraulic rescue system for operating a plurality of rescue tools.
Portable rescue tools are often used under emergency conditions, such as at the scene of an automobile accident, where rescue personnel must operate with care and often very quickly to reach trapped victims and extricate them for medical treatment. During extrication, it is often necessary to employ a plurality of rescue tools, such as spreaders, cutters, rams, grabbers, jacks, and the like. The rescue tools typically include a piston that moves under hydraulic fluid pressure between retracted and extended positions. The hydraulic fluid is typically supplied under pressure by a hydraulic pump which can be located on the rescue vehicle and connected to the tool through a hydraulic supply line. Fluid is returned to the pump supply reservoir through a hydraulic return line. The rescue tools often must be used at a location remote from the pump. Accordingly, the hydraulic supply and return lines may extend over a substantial distance.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,029 issued to Hoffman et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a pressurized hydraulic fluid system that is arranged to supply hydraulic fluid to two or three rescue tools from a hydraulic pump through a series flow connector block. In this manner, two or three tools can be operated simultaneously. However, when it is desired for example to run only one or two rescue tools, the remaining ports on the connector block must be connected together through one or more jumper hoses. This can be time consuming and inconvenient, especially in situations requiring quick rescue efforts. The provision of a series connection also limits the amount of rescue tools that can be used.
According to the invention, a hydraulic rescue system for a vehicle having a transmission with a PTO shaft is provided. The hydraulic rescue system comprises a fluid reservoir and a pump assembly fluidly connected to the fluid reservoir. The pump assembly has at least one pump module with an input port for drawing hydraulic fluid from the fluid reservoir and at least one output port for supplying hydraulic fluid under pressure to at least one hydraulic rescue tool. A PTO adapter is operably connected to the at least one pump module and is operably connectable to the PTO shaft of the vehicle transmission for operating the at least one pump module.
Further according to the invention, a hydraulic rescue system comprises a fluid reservoir, a pump assembly having a plurality of pump modules, and a manifold assembly having a corresponding number of manifold modules. Each pump module includes an input port for drawing hydraulic fluid from the fluid reservoir and a first output port for supplying hydraulic fluid under pressure to a hydraulic rescue tool. Each manifold module includes a first fluid circuit that is adapted to fluidly connect the first output port of one of the pump modules with a hydraulic rescue tool.
Further according to the invention, a hydraulic rescue system comprises a fluid reservoir, a pump assembly having at least one pump module with an input port for drawing hydraulic fluid from the fluid reservoir and an output port for supplying hydraulic fluid under pressure to a hydraulic rescue tool, and a manifold assembly. The manifold assembly comprises at least one manifold module with a fluid circuit that is adapted to fluidly connect the output port of the pump module with a hydraulic rescue tool, and a valve located in the fluid circuit. The valve is movable to a first position to direct the hydraulic fluid under pressure from the output port to the hydraulic rescue tool when the at least one hydraulic rescue tool is in operation. The valve is also movable to a second position to direct the hydraulic fluid from the at least one output port to the fluid reservoir when the hydraulic rescue tool is inactive.